Black Wings
by kathy6
Summary: alex is a beauty that wins the lust of most men.hitomi is her only iend so when she disappears alex finds gaea.she is captured by dilandau and starts to realize her powers.when her friend is killed she realizes she has the power to decide gaea's fate.
1. Default Chapter

White Wings  
  
Black Wings  
By: Karen  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say this? Ok, fine. I don't own Van or any other Escaflowne characters. There, u happy?  
  
Black Wings  
A prison I am trapped in  
Away from all the world  
Black Wings cover my sky  
Black Wings keep me imprisoned  
Black Wings fly away  
Leaving me alone again  
In this darkness  
White Wings set me free  
The prophetess predicts the new fate  
Black Wings cover my sky  
Black Wings will keep me imprisoned  
Away from my light, hopes and dreams  
I open the gateway  
I summon the Dragon, the Dragon's Rider  
Black Wings fly away  
Fate is destroyed, the prophetess knows all  
Black Wings, White Wings  
A battle of light versus darkness  
Black versus White  
The light dims, I lose so much  
A heavenly knight is sacrificed  
What was hidden resurfaces  
Black Wings fight  
They lose, I have won  
Then why do I feel like I lost?  
Black Wings are never gone  
They dominate my life, they have changed me  
Black Wings cover my sky  
Black Wings keep me imprisoned  
Black Wings never leave, keeping me in darkness  
That grows in my heart, waiting to be set free.  
  
Prologue  
  
The night is waning. I feel the moon on my back; it's too depressing to look outside. Voices surround me. The Dragonslayers. One walks past my door and stops. I hold my breath, tensing up. Please no, I thought, Dilandau- sama already punished me. No more.  
He walks past my door. I let out my breath, relived that I wasn't beaten.  
I sit quietly on my small cot in a dark room. It's very rough with only one blanket that Folken-sama had remembered to bring. Barely. Tears pour down my pale cheeks that were once fresh. I cry silently. I want to stop but can't. This has been too much. I hurt so much.  
My cheek stings a lot. No surprise there since that slap had been full of Dilandau-sama's anger. It'll bruise for sure if it hasn't already. My stomach is aching. Not just from lack of food, but from when Dilandau- sama's boot had connected several times with my gut. I haven't eaten for almost two days. Folken-san may have forgotten but most likely Dilandau- sama is punishing me further. That or he just enjoys torturing me. He's so sick, I hate him.  
My neck begins to itch. Without thinking I reach up to scratch it. The dried blood on my hands cracks a little and I feel pain in it. He had meant to slash me on the cheek, to mirror the scar given to him by Van Fanal. But my hand had come up to protect my face, so it had gotten slashed. Stupid. In the end, he had still slashed my cheek.  
He'd failed to kill Van today, and had stayed in a dire mood. Picking on his poor Slayers. Most of them pitied me, I hadn't done anything. My powers that I still couldn't control had damned me. The others weren't so kind. They repeatedly frightened me and one soldier in particular, named Lavitz, had almost raped me.  
Dilandau-sama was angry. He's so vain and took out his failure on me. As if I had done anything!  
Van had scarred his face and when he'd come in, angry, ranting about how stupid I was and about Van I had done something extremely stupid. He was such a typical bad guy, and didn't take it well.  
As he complained about how his 'beautiful' face was damaged, I unwittingly interrupted him with a dry: "Beautiful? Compared to what!? A freakin' cow?!"  
Defiantly not the smartest thing in the world to say to him. He was so mad. I could tell by looking at his face, it was red and glittered cruelly, his eyes wild, promising punishment. I remember trembling.  
He'd slapped me hard across my face in wrath, the impact throwing me backwards into my cot. Then he'd proceeded by giving my gut a series of painful kicks, bruising it more. Then, roughly, he moved swiftly and with his left hand grabbed my throat. He pushed me further into the cot, his weight holding me down. My arms helplessly stuck under my back. I'd struggled desperately. Then, with his right hand, he drew a knife, bringing it's blade up to my face. I'd screamed and as it came down to slash my cheek, and one hand, my right, finally pulled itself free. A second before it touched my face my hand protected it.  
The knife bit cruelly into my hand and as it slashed down blood spurted down. I'd screamed in agony, holding back tears. While the blood dripped off my hand, he pinned me back down, his grip on my throat so tight I quit struggling and focused on breathing.  
He'd slashed my cheek. Blood exploded out, sliding down my thin face. I screamed harder. He just sat back, still griping my throat, to admire his handiwork. All the while he'd been insulting me with hateful words he knew would make me cry.  
And I'd believed every word he'd said. If I argued or fought back he'd hurt me more. When he'd seen me crying, his cruel expression twisted into a cold smirk and before he'd laughingly left the room gave my gut another hard kick for good measure. In my soft part, being a lady it hurt a lot. I doubled over in pain, my tears coming swifter.  
Before he was out the door he turned and, taking the knife he'd cut me with, tossed it carelessly back. It whizzed past my torn cheek and landed in the wall. I knew better than to try and get it. I had long ago learned my lesson. Dilandau-sama is a cruel and efficient teacher.  
He mocked me like this because he knew he could make me cry. He knew how afraid of him I was. He could make me cry and scream when he pleased- but I wouldn't beg. No matter how much I was tortured, a spark of my old defiance stayed and would not allow me to beg. This way I defied him silently.  
I remember. I didn't realize I had been playing the encounter over and over in my head since he had left, staring at the knife. Its blade was still red from my blood.  
The tears have stopped now. My eyes, usually an amber brown, are red from crying. I carefully open my backpack and pull out a small mirror. Once upon a time I was beautiful with vibrant amber brown eyes charged with fire with shining coppery hair with reddish highlights. Now my eyes are dull, the fire gone and my hair without sheen.  
In the darkness I look out the small window of my room that has become my prison. A couple of small black birds fly by. Free. Like I used to be before I'd come to Gaea. Before the Dragonslayers had found me by Dornkirk- sama's order for my mysterious powers he predicted I had that would be used later. Before I'd been left in Folken-san's and Dilandau-sama's tender care. Folken-san often was too busy to look after me so I was left to Dilandau-sama's mercies. With was no mercy at all. A small dark room that I locked in at all times, few meals, only a small window, regular beatings, that was how he looked after me.  
The bird's black wings sparkled faintly and make me think of death. The knife glistened. Suicide? I'd thought of it. Before I'd come to Gaea I'd planned to kill myself. Then Hitomi had disappeared. Hitomi was my only friend. My only source of light and strength in my life, which I considered terrible. Yes, I planned to kill myself, but only after seeing Hitomi. Before dieing, I wanted to see my friend smile, one more time. Then I would die happy. I won't kill myself before then. The knife stayed on the wall.  
How long have I been here? It feels like weeks ago. I can't even remember what homeroom looked like. But it can't have been weeks. I want to end this pain, my memory won't focus. Too many bad memories from earth.  
Well, I know I've been here a while. I think of Hitomi, and my head starts to ache. I feel fuzzy and can feel her. Hitomi! I cry. But the word won't form. I try again: "Hitomi!"  
The vision begins to fade. I remember how I got into this mess. What triggered these memories? I don't understand any of this. I fall back into my cot, the impact hurting my back on its hard surface. Tomorrow I will see Dornkirk-sama. I don't know how I know. I just do. I tremble slightly. My last encounter out of this room was very painful. With these thoughts in mind, I slowly drift off into a troubled sleep, with dreams plagued with Dilandau-sama. I want to scream and run but he keeps finding me and laughing. I run, trying to find Hitomi, but can't get to the door she's behind. Can't escape this room.  
And all through it all a pair of black wings cover the doorway, trapping me inside.  
  
So!!! This is my 1st fic, so please be nice! Do u like it, hate it? I don't care, just please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Flames r welcome! Anything is welcome!!!!!!!!! (Especially praise) ok, so please VOTE!!!!!!!! What do u want the pairings 2 be? I will take ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Black Wings  
  
Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: fine! FINE! I do NOT own Van or any other Escaflowne characters! There! Now u can't sue me! BUT! Alex is strictly MINE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Did I take a long time 2 update? Hope not. Why is no one reviewing? Except Kim (lol) thankx! *waves 2 Kim* Please review! I will take anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I was bored. My mind drifts to remembering, a task easily performed these days as I have little else to do.  
  
Funny, really; considering my situation: My cheeks were bruised and stinging, my stomach rumbled with passionate hunger, my body ached especially where Dilandau-sama had kicked me yesterday, I knew that Dilandau-sama would bring me to that idiot Dornkirk today, I was trapped- locked, actually-in a small dark room with barely any meals living in constant fear, and I still had the chagrin to be bored.  
  
Unavoidable, really. Thinking about my present was too depressing for words. I was afraid to think about what may be left of my future. I also had too many bad memories from past. The less thought, the better. With me, in my backpack are only six small items: a circular hand-mirror with a black handle, a black note book (my treasure because the pages in the front are lined for writing but the other half in the back are blank for drawing) a black writing kit containing only black materials, a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt and a black cosmetic box with mostly black makeup. I really liked the colour black. I matched my mood: Dark.  
  
I only have these scant items because of Folken-san, he allowed me to keep them. Since he speaks directly with that idiot Dornkirk Dilandau-sama won't disobey him directly. I am grateful for this.  
  
I lightly touch the pale, smooth surface of the mirror. I do not bother to look at my reflection. I already know what I will see and do not wish to see it: a pale, thin girl around 15 years old with mattered hair wearing a torn, bloodstained brown school uniform with a ridiculous small bow at the top. My hair falls across my face and I push it out of my eyes, wincing.  
  
People-the other students at my school mostly-have often asked me why I don't dye my hair black if I like the colour so much. I usually answer snappishly: "I'm not a fucking Goth, ok! Also, I won't pretend to be a fucking vampire! It stays brown! Okay?!" they back down. I do not give them my true reasons: My brother had hair like mine so this is how I honour him. I had dreams once; become a horror writer maybe, or a teacher. He encouraged me. But when my brother died, all of my dreams and hopes for the future died with him; until I had met Hitomi.  
  
I feel the hot sting of tears in my eyes. Wiping them fiercely away, I pull out my notebook. I refuse to think about Matt, my saintly brother. He is gone now, I must forget him. But I can't and when I think of him all it brings is pain. When I was signed to see a psychologist she told me I must remember my brother and all the good times and the pain would leave. She's wrong. Only Hitomi understands, she does not try to 'fix' me, she only listens.  
  
I open my notebook quickly, scanning for my last picture. It is of Hitomi. I smile thinly; she was one of my last sources of joy. She'd stuck by me through everything. All my depressing talk, for one; others hadn't, but Hitomi was different. She was special.  
  
In my drawing she is running at the track. The dust kicks up under her feet as she runs, one foot in midair, ready to land. Her short hair flew backwards, shining brightly. Huge eyes stared ahead determinedly. Her face is flushed and her clothes stick to her sweaty, shapely frame. Her pendant dangles in the wind. I study it. In reality, it is so beautiful, so red, so-  
  
Red like blood.  
  
Blood lies everywhere in a hazy background. Someone I don't know, a young man perhaps around 18 to 23 with long golden hair lies dead, his angelic like face partially covered with blood stained hair. Fabric burns, I realize I am in a castle.  
  
The scene changes to a sleazy alleyway. I remember it. The alley is dark and deserted with blood stained everywhere and garbage overturned. I feel my arms tingle. This is all so familiar, I remember this happening; I lived through it once.  
  
Then I see my brother. He lies in a pool of his own blood. Brown hair with reddish highlights is deep red with slowly dripping blood. His head slumps forward, his clothes deeply stained. They are deeply torn and I see the blood slide over everything. I smell it deep in the air.  
  
"Matt!" I scream, my voice, shill and heartbroken; cuts through the thick air. I know I am not screaming with my physical body. What screams is my heart, my mind, my soul.  
  
A hooded figure with black wings stands near him. He watches me silently, I somehow know he is the reason I am seeing all this. Again.  
  
"Who are you?" I scream hysterically at him, "Why are you making me see these things? Tell me!" Oh, God; I'd lived through this once nine years ago. I can't take living this again!  
  
With a strangled gasp I jerk upwards. The vision shatters as I toss the notebook away. It skitters across the floor and lies on some poem I wrote.  
  
Gasping, shaking, I tremble on the cot; sweating heavily. Forcing myself to take deep breaths I calm myself down and go to pick up my notebook.  
  
I scan the page quickly. I remembered it; I had written it a week before Matt's death.  
  
'Sunshine in my darkest hour,  
  
A field of flowers grants me power,  
  
A pillar of light into my soul,  
  
Washing away all things dark and fowl  
  
A petal from a rose in full bloom at winter placed on my heart  
  
A song from which I'll never part  
  
I love you; bring brother, you mean the entire world to me  
  
With you I can do anything I want for eternity.  
  
Thank you.'  
  
By now I was crying. I remembered each word so perfectly. But it was what my brother had written across the bottom that tore at my heart: Love you, little sister. Keep on reaching for your goals, one day you'll reach them. And all that time, I'll be here right beside you. I stared at the rapidly blurring words. A few drops of tears spilt on to my hand. Bitterly, I allowed myself to cry. I seem to do a lot of that recently. Closing the notebook gently, I shut my eyes tightly. My brother's face fills my mind and I push it out cruelly.  
  
A new male face takes his place. The boy that was rescued three days ago; the raven haired teenager with those gentle red eyes that had given Dilandau-sama his scar.  
  
Van Fanal.  
  
His black hair falls over one eye; his either eye stared at me enchantingly. I had a sudden irrationally desire to stroke his face. To kiss his lips, his neck, to run my fingers through his thick hair. His hands wrapped around my slim-okay lets be honest-skinny waist. His soft, warm breath in my ear, whispering to me-  
  
Stop! I told myself firmly.  
  
I heard footsteps, loud and purposeful coming towards my room. Dilandau- sama.  
  
Quickly, I put my things under the blanket, ruffling it to make it look natural. I hear the lock open and compose myself. My face becomes blank, my body still. My hands lay clenched at my sides; I try to ignore the bubble of power growing inside me. The visions come fairly often, and stop when they please.  
  
The door opens.  
  
Dilandau-sama walks in, on his face a cruel sneer leers at me. His red eyes seemed to glow. That guy is insane, I think, when God made him he forgot to tighten the screws, but; funny though; Dilandau-sama never felt purely there, like he was an accident being born or something but different.  
  
As I stare at him, chiding myself for such a stupid theory an image of a little girl with flowing blond hair. The girl is so little, so innocent looking, she looks around 5. She runs happily in a field of flowers, I see her being chased by a tall blond-haired boy. He looks like the dead man in my vision, only about 10 years younger. They are playing a game, I realize, as I see her laugh, the blond haired boy is most likely her brother.  
  
.. The scene changes; the field of flowers are gone, now I see a dark place, and the huddling form of the small girl. Now she's scared, she-  
  
I blinked in surprise and tried to clear my vision. A good idea, it turned out that he has just grabbed my arm, dragging me off the cot and out the room. I wince in pain.  
  
While he drags me out, I shut off my physical senses focusing subconsciously on where my foot should go. I think of Hitomi and that little girl. Van fills my mind and I think of the little girl that I'll call her Selena for lack of anything better. Somehow the name feels right.  
  
I see a picture of a particularly insane looking Dilandau-sama. Had he killed that girl? I seethe with anger. Someday, I don't know how or when, I'll make him pay for all the pain he's caused.  
  
My thoughts drift to Hitomi. I miss her so badly; I want to see her again. Want to see her laugh and smile at me, and chide me for being late to school or sleeping through my classes. I concentrate.  
  
Remember that silky hair, her green eyes and how they looked when they saw Amano. Remember the long practices together, that pendant always moving with the clock, never missing a second, remember.  
  
My powers take over, I see her in my mind's eye. She's on some sort of flying ship and looks sad. My heart goes out to her, I want to stop her pain; but I know that no matter how much I may want to, her pain won't end until she's back on Earth. She plays a bit with her pendant and leaves it on the dresser. I can't hear anything but I get the feeling of a voice calling her.  
  
I reach for the pendant; clench it in my hand, hiding it. If only I could somehow bring it with me, Hitomi could be found so much more easily.  
  
I start to get dizzy, and my palm feels warm.  
  
I am back with Dilandau-sama. I feel the pendant in my palm. No way, this can't be real, can it? If I can do this randomly, if I can control; my powers, move my physical self along with my mental self.  
  
I secure my grip on the pendant, a plan forming in my mind.  
  
So, do u guys like it? Is anyone reviewing? Feel free to give me ideas, I have plenty but want 2 make this at least 12 chapters. At least. If anyone has an idea, please email me at: starhorseprincess@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 2

Black Wings  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Yes! Yes! I OWN Van! And Malik! After bothering the owners they have given me the rights to these characters!!!!!!! *police come in* that's the girl! Quickly! To court! Me: No! NO! You'll never take me alive! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! *get dragged off to court* Owners: Yes, we would like to Sue this girl. Me: NO! Judge: Say it! Me: NO! Judge: Ok then get sued. Me: Ok! Ok! I do NOT own anything! Not even my sanity! There, are you happy now!  
  
Folken-san reaches over to a small pole, I think, and does something. Dornkirk's face appears. Dilandau-sama drops to his knees, kneeling. I stand. He kicks my legs roughly out from under me. I let out an almost unheard yelp and hit the ground, my knees hurting.  
  
"Folken," says the Emperor Jackass, "you have not yet captured the Dragon. You let it get away."  
  
"Yes, Dornkirk-sama, I know. I am sorry, I," Folken-san begins calmly.  
  
I seethe with naked hate. Hate at Dilandau-sama for hurting me, but the largest amount goes to Dornkirk. The only person that has bothered to care for me since I arrived here must be brought to his knees and do Dornkirk's bidding; this isn't my only reason either. He is the reason I am here in the first place. I want to hurt him, kill him; make him pay.  
  
A machine starts to sizzle and a minor fuse overheats. I see Folken-san rush over.  
  
I feel my body heating up, my anger growing. I ready to let it loose, then see a meter long bolt of unrestrained power soar out from my body and hits the wall. It shatters, leaving not even dust. The next one will hit Dornkirk, I will kill him.  
  
Dilandau-sama's fist hits my head, I see blackness. Before I black out, I hear Dornkirk say, "Hmm, apparently, she is much stronger than I thought."  
  
I wake up on the cot again, my head pounding. A feel a presence beside me, I start but then realize that it's Folken-san. I got him in trouble, him and my jailer.For Dilandau-sama I don't care, but I feel terrible for getting Folken-san in trouble. I don't look at him, just stare at his feet.  
  
"Are you angry with me, Folken-san?" I ask in a small voice. "Do you hate me? I'm sorry I got you in trouble." A few tears spring to my eyes, "I'm really sorry," I add softly.  
  
"No, I do not hate you. I am not angry with you either, although Dilandau is angry. I do wish that you hadn't done that though." Folken-san sounds so sincere, I love hearing his voice. He's always so kind to me, I bet he thinks I'm cute, too. I see it in his eyes sometimes, that-  
  
I blush furiously, mentally chiding myself. Folken-san thinks it's because I'm afraid of Dilandau-sama's wrath because he adds: "Do not worry; I will not let Dilandau hurt you, although Dornkirk-sama did say to punish you."  
  
"Thank you," I whisper honestly. "But, Folken-san, I didn't do it on purpose, I was just thinking about hurting Dornkirk"-I can't bring myself to add the 'sama'-but I didn't let loose that power by myself." I didn't add that my heart did summersaults when I felt Dornkirk's pain.  
  
The funny look he gave told me he knew that.  
  
He chose to ignore it as he added, "But I don't know how I'll protect you from Dilandau's wrath. Dornkirk-sama specifically told him to leave you alive but Dilandau is quite capable of causing severe pain without killing." Looking over my bruised body and lingering on the scars he added dryly, "Though I can see that you already know that."  
  
Sarcastically I added, "Yeah, I do." Then I paused and asked: "Would you really help me?"  
  
"Yes, of course." He said, looking a little surprised.  
  
"Then let me escape." I said bluntly. "Don't help me but don't set anyone on me either and keep Dilandau-sama away from my room."  
  
"Alexandra, you know I can't do that." He said softy.  
  
Feeling tears I whispered back harshly, "Then you won't help me." I turned my back to him.  
  
Folken-san tried to talk to me later that night. But I closed my eyes and refused to face him. I felt tears slip down my cheeks again. Funny, it seems all I do is cry.  
  
I do not allow Folken-san to hear me crying.  
  
After a while, he leaves. I hear him stand slowly; finally accepting I will not speak to him and walk away. My ears pick up the sound of him securely locking the door as he leaves, and again I am left alone in the darkness with only the pale moonlight through the window for company.  
  
I am miserable.  
  
I know Folken-san has been keeping Dilandau-sama away from me. I have eaten so far, and don't feel as sick all the time. Yesterday I even learned how to unlock and re-lock the door with my mind.  
  
But I am still miserable.  
  
I am not speaking to Folken-san, my only friend here. He has protected me from Dilandau-sama's rage; although I know it is only a matter of time before he catches me unprotected and ready for punishment, and I still refuse to speak to him. I thought I could trust Folken-san. I thought he could help me. I will not risk revealing my powers to someone I do not trust.  
  
To pass time, I simply work with my powers. I am getting better at reading minds, a difficult technique. Most of the time I simply hear their passing thoughts and sense emotion, rather than actually read what I need to know.  
  
I learned how to move objects with my mind. By focusing on it, I can make it shake or I its small enough and not especially heavy, fling it.  
  
I can stun with a look. It's similar to moving objects, but instead of influencing dead things, I influence nerves. Particularly the one on the neck to knock someone out by mentally applying pressure to it. I can also catch light in my eyes and hold it in my mind sometimes, to flash it at someone and blind them momentarily, or I can add it to my eyesight and it lets me see in darkness at will.  
  
Healing and Attacking are the most difficult things. I can sometimes shoot out pure bolts of concussive power that are nearly invisible, but they are small and very weak and I cannot really control them. With healing, I can barely manage a few scars. It is much harder than Attacking.  
  
My hand travels down my right arm, an assortment of scars spelling a name. I shudder and look away. Don't think about it.....  
  
I reach out to the soft morning sunlight. I love watching the sky from here. Watching the sunrise and sunset are the two most peaceful, beautiful things I can think of.  
  
Small bubbles of soft pink begin overlapping a deep blue/black sky. A few single rays shot up like arrows, piercing the darkness. I watch it happily and hear an unwelcome sound with my improved hearing.  
  
Footsteps. And not Folken-san's either.  
  
Dilandau-sama throws open the door. He looks so angry and I can figure out why. I lick my lips nervously.  
  
His first blow sent the taste of blood to my mouth. The second hit me in the back of the head, making me see stars.  
  
A few more of these love taps and I blurrily see him pull out a knife. He pins me to the wall, pressing my back into it as he ropes my hands behind me. He could have probably kept them down but Dilandau-sama likes control.  
  
I can't seem to summon any power. After a practice I can barely reach it and he caught me just after practicing.  
  
Tossing me on to the bed he lifts my shirt to expose my stomach. He presses his weight on me so I can't move my legs and with one hand holds me down by the throat. The other, holding the knife, is above my stomach.  
  
The knife bites into my flesh, drawing blood. I scream and cry with pain as he starts to spell something. Really, it surprises me that he can write...  
  
When he finishes I can't see the word imprinted onto my stomach. Only blood. He hasn't pressed or cut deep enough for it to do more than scar.  
  
I know the beating has just begun.  
  
I lie on the bed, after about an hour that Dilandau-sama left. I ache everywhere. The sun is fully up but I can't move to admire the beauty of it right now.  
  
I'm covered in gashing cuts and painful bruises. I don't bother to look at what Dilandau-sama spelled on me. I know that I probably have a broken rib or two, and my arm is broken along with a shattered kneecap.  
  
I begin to use my magic. It seems to be more on auto-pilot. The ribs don't heal but the pain dulls as they numb. My arm remains broken but I use my full magic to heal my kneecap.  
  
Folken-san had to go to Austria today. Then to somewhere else that I don't remember or care to know. Dilandau-sama had gotten his chance.  
  
That clichéd it. Tonight I would escape. We weren't that high and I knew how. I was going to make an opening in the wall and jump. I would trust my powers and most likely faint. If I woke up again, I'd know I was either rescued in midair or my powers worked. If I didn't.well at least I would never again have to succumb to Dilandau-sama again.  
  
I used my powers a while ago to untie myself but remain on the bed. The best time to escape would be tonight.  
  
For now, I will sleep. I will need to conserve my strength and power. For a few moments, I look out the window painfully; trapping a small amount of the right sunlight and storing it in my head with the rest of my mental light.  
  
I sleep. In my dreams, I saw my brother. He is taken from me again by a hooded man with black wings. I want to scream and hurt him but I'm helpless. In my dream I lose all hope and am swallowed by the darkness.  
  
please review  
  
ur friend, karen 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I hate u people. Well, actually I don't because u created Escaflowne. Can I have it? Owners: NO! Me: Can I have Van *big puppy dog eyes* pleasepleaseplease? Owners: *sheesh wat is her problem? NO! Me: damn.  
  
Fine, fine I do NOT own Escaflowne or any of its original characters! *shoots glare at owners* But Alex and her brother are MINE!  
  
Dedications: this chapter is dedicated 2 Kimmy! Thank u!  
  
Ps: 4 naria4 I will try very hard 2 add some Dilly/Alex romance. Bear with me.  
  
Pps: the girl in this story is very stupid! Suicide is bad! It does not release u from pain, it causes more of it!  
  
Kimmy: I am ssssoooo sorry! This is all my fault. I've been away and haven't had a chance to post this ff. Sorry!  
  
On with the chappie!  
  
I awakened breathlessly. Too many nightmares. My heart beats faster, I feel as though everyone in the-building?-will hear it. My past has more tragedy than good memories that I can actually remember. My present situation and plan is scaring the crap outta me. My future isn't looking too bright at the moment either.  
  
I will not kill myself if I survive. Not just for Hitomi, but for Dilandau-sama. I will be the one to kill him and make him pay for what he did to me. For everything he has done.  
  
Licking my lips nervously I listen for noise. Most people are sleeping and Dilandau-sama is out destroying another city. Some soldiers are up and practicing, so I will steer clear of the training rooms.  
  
Funny, this is the second time I have tried to escape from the floating fortress, and my third time trying to escape a sort of 'prison'.  
  
The first time I had been seven and had been captured by an enemy gang of my brother's. The situation was different however: there I had been a hostage, here I was a prisoner. My 'jailer' had been a rough, ebony-eyed, stone faced boy named Josh. Just thinking of him made my head hurt. Unlike Dilandau-sama, he had enjoyed dragging me by the hair. When he let go, his grip had been so tight that a few strands of my coppery hair clung to his hand like spider webs. With me as the trapped fly.  
  
I had escaped though, and I would here too. The first time had been a desperate attempt, too panicked and clumsy to work. I had a plan this time. With these thoughts in my head I turned to my bed.  
  
Grabbing my bag, I slung it over my shoulder, hearing it give a reassuring thump as it hit my back. I looked once out the window. The moons were full and high. The sky was a deep, shadowy black/blue/violet colour. The stars themselves looked like guiding lights. Guiding lights. "Thanks, I'll need all the help I can get." I whispered solemnly to them.  
  
It suddenly struck me. The familiarity. In my black shirt and jeans, I felt like Gale, a creature of the night I had made up in my horror stories; escaping from an enemy fortress.  
  
The thought bolded me. We were both strong, with powers. I felt like a creature of the night: lost to innocence, full of vengeance, and feeling ready to fight.  
  
With my mind I unlocked the door and relocked it when I was out. I sniffed the air, smelling the odor of sweating soldiers and blood. My nose wrinkled in disgust, but there was no one nearby. I could've listened for them, but after one listening on their conversation I was either going to scream with boredom, or break something from their revolting comments abut my body and what Dilandau-sama was really doing in my room.  
  
I ran forward on silent feet. However, because of the material a floating fortress in made of, even my experienced stealth was heard and for every step I took on the black floor I heard an almost silent tak tak.  
  
I ran downward, toward a small staircase and almost gagged. A splotch of blood littered the floor. I didn't want to know what had been done to make Dilandau-sama angry enough to kill his own guard; then again, I'm glad it wasn't me! I hated this staircase's location. Right next to the training room. I had been caught here the first time.  
  
I remembered vividly Chesta grabbing me and shoving me before Dilandau- sama. And the harsh beating he'd given me afterward. I had ached for days.  
  
I shook my head, trying to block the memory the blood and the staircase had set off. It wouldn't help. Besides, Dilandau-sama was not here.  
  
Ignoring the blood, I stepped down the stairs cautiously, slowly. I hovered midway for a second, listening. It was a good thing I had captured so much light, to my eyes, the pitch darkness blacker than a raven's wings was clear as midday for me.  
  
Hearing blessedly nothing except the clashing of swords in the training room, I crept down and as soon as my feet were at the bottom of the staircase, I ran. After I was halfway down the aisle, I tripped and landed on the ground with a muffled thump!  
  
I heard he guards pause for a minute. My landing had been muffled by the clashing of steel against steel.  
  
Someone peeked out. I caught his eye before he could yell and blinded him. He howled with pain and I sent out a knockout nerveout to the others.  
  
By now I was running faster than I ever had. Silence was forgotten.  
  
I reached the end of the hall and closed my eyes. I wave of concussion rippled through my body and flew out, smashing the wall.  
  
I stepped hesitantly to the hole. The wind blew in my face and whipped my hair around my eyes. I took a deep breath and reached for my power. Trusting it, I prayed to God to protect me. Before the others had come, I jumped.  
  
It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was.accelerating, amazing, breathless, and terrifying all at once.  
  
I felt myself start to black out, as I had planned. Using my powers I helped it. In my last moments of consciousness my back started hurting. Funny, I thought hazily, I don't remember hitting it. I saw a perfect silver feather lined with white and gold drift around me. More came, surrounding me like a quilt of light.  
  
As I grasped one, my hand clasping around it, I blacked out.  
  
Sorry! That was short and kinda lame. Sorry. More in the next chappie. Please REVIEW! And thank u 2 everyone that did. If I get just 1 more review.I'm happy.  
  
PS: if u want 2 read Gale's story, email me at starhorseprincess@hotmail.com  
  
thankuthankuTHANKU!!! u r the BEST! lets talk reeeeeeeeeeeeally soon, ok? 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Van or any other Escaflowne characters. However, Alex and Matt are MY property and if you wish to use then in a story you must first ask my permission. *gosh, I feel like the queen of grandpa- speak*  
  
Dedication: the chapter goes to naria4 because she gave me a story idea for the later chapters.  
  
I'm soOoOoOoOoOoO soOoOoOoOoOoOrry I didn't update sooner!!!! I'll be quicker next time so here's an extra long chapter!  
  
On to chapter 4!  
  
I woke up and everything was aching. But I smiled. The bruises, the aching bones, and the sudden flush of lost power left me with only one thought: I was gloriously ALIVE!  
  
I hardly dared to believe it. Deciding to push myself to see how injured I was, I tried to sit up. "OWW!" it hurt a lot. My ribs had healed while I'd slept before escaping. My arm felt almost back to normal and my face didn't feel swollen and puffy. I touched it and felt no pain at the pressure, feeling no bruises. The only thing that marred the healing was a single scar on my cheek. It was smooth, and almost three inches long stretching from about an inch under my right eye and curving down my face and slightly under my chin.  
  
Dilandau-sama hadn't given me this scar. I had carried it since I was six years old and had gotten trapped in the same room with a drunken foster father.  
  
I remember dodging a broken bottle thrown at me; remember hearing with terror the sound of breaking glass as it shattered at the all behind me, missing my small body by inches. I'd spent the next couple of minutes dodging more bottles, chairs and even a table thrown at me. I remembered getting hit by a chair and being slammed into the wall. Then I remembered taking some broken glass, slashing my foster father, trying to escape him.  
  
I gasped a little from long-healed phantom injuries. My left cheek sported a similar, smaller scar made by Dilandau-sama. At least he hadn't chucked chairs at me.  
  
It suddenly occurred to me to see if the scar Dilandau-sama had carved unto my stomach was gone. It was early and still might have been cured. Sure enough, when I looked I couldn't see a single pearly scar.  
  
I tried again to sit up and failed. Sighing softly with impatience and shortness of breath, I began to notice my surroundings.  
  
Feathers. Everywhere. I looked around and pooled under me, mostly scattered about me by a meter or two. They were pretty: wonderfully silver, with carved, almost pointed snow white tips and what looked like sparkled gold.  
  
My hand, ungloved, reached out to touch it. It felt soft, like baby powder poured into a normal bird feather and merged together, and the tips felt a bit more like ice without the accompanying cold.  
  
I watched it, entranced. Belatedly I realized that my left hand was still clutching the other feather I had picked up in mid-air with a death grip.  
  
I left it fall slowly and noticed that it had curled up in my hand from my clenching it. "Sorry," I whispered, "didn't mean to do that." Suddenly I felt silly for apologizing to a feather.  
  
I giggled a little. I hadn't done that in a while.  
  
Carefully pulling myself into a sitting position, I glanced around me.  
  
The ground was mostly flat and green. Trees were everywhere across the untouched scenery. Where I was I could see one dirt streaked road just a few meters off from where I was. I could distantly see a town and water- maybe a sea-from where it was coming from. A tall, pointed building seemed to stand out and I noticed with surprise that it looked faintly like a castle. Might have been, but I couldn't tell from where I was. The sun had just barely risen and the early morning dew was seen on the feathers I held. The air was crisp with morning freshness and I could practically taste the freshness in it.  
  
I was reminded while seeing the city that: I had no food. I was in a strange world. I had only some money I'd stolen from the guards. I was in a strange world with almost none of life's practical necessities.  
  
Fate had a twisted sense of humour.  
  
I knew almost nothing of the currency here, but I knew gold when I saw it and had at least five gold pieces, some silver pieces and a few scant Bronze.  
  
Note to self, I thought, Dragonslayers don't make it a point to carry around money. Slowly, I got up and stood, working my shoulders to get the kinks outta them and stretching a bit.  
  
After feeling that I had done a satisfactory amount of stretching to make me more flexible and feel less like an un-oiled tin man; I started toward the city.  
  
As soon as I got there I thought one thing: Sea. The scent of fish hung in the air like smoke. Along with it were the scents of sea salt and-seal?  
  
I turned to look at the fishermen and on close inspection noticed they had seal-like head, as well as seal skin and-flippers?  
  
It seemed to be normal here though so I steeled myself and walked into what I assumed to be the market from the bustling crowd and pesky merchants.  
  
Too late I noticed I was getting stares. Suddenly, I reviewed my outfit mentally: a casual black T that overlapped my midnight-black denim jeans. My socks were also a deep purple and I was still wearing my track shoes that I had worn when I had lied to my foster parents about going to school. I felt a little guilty lying to the; they were truly nice people that acted like real parents and I liked them. They'd even bought me my velvet hair ribbon and the backpack, which, I realized, stuck out like a sore thumb as well!  
  
Walking up to one merchant, I prayed they spoke English and pulled out some money.  
  
His eyes widened with greed when they saw the money. Politely, I told him in a steady, slow voice: "I am a foreigner here and am not really familiar with the currency and my clothes don't seem to fit in either. Besides, they are too hot. Can you help me?"  
  
He smiled readily at me. Pointing to my money, he explained the currency. I trusted he wasn't lying. Since childhood, I had been able to sense emotion and could tell when someone was lying. After memorizing all the money details I asked him about clothing. He pointed to a stand a few aisles down. Not wanting to seem stuck-up, I asked him what he sold.  
  
"Jewelry." He told me proudly. Then he pulled out some more beautiful samples and I examined them. One in particular caught my eye. It was a lovely black opal fitted on a silver chain. I touched it and asked the cost.  
  
"Three gold pieces. They cost a bit more because black opals are rumored to hold magic and protection spells on them. Whatever the reason, they usually work."  
  
I willingly paid the man and put it on. It bumped slightly with Hitomi's pendant. I looked at the pretty red stone and wondered what my friend was doing.  
  
With his neighbor, I bought a lovely silver dagger designed with sailor good-luck and protection symbols. It wasn't that much as there were many that were much prettier and I found myself talking to the woman I'd bought it from.  
  
"So you're father's a fisherman?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, yes," she said earnestly, elbows propped on the wooded stand she was leaned against. "He isn't part seal but he can fish just as well! Having fish everyday does ruin some of it though." she admitted. I laughed.  
  
"Where do you come from?" She asked me intently. "I've never seen anyone that dresses like you before."  
  
I decided to get my 'past' out of the way. "I come from a distant country, from a very small town called Earth. I traveled here hoping to leave the small cities behind."  
  
"Earth?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. "It must be small. I've never heard of it! But then, I'm just a fishermen's daughter."  
  
I smiled and left. She called after me: "If you want to be here legally, you should go register at the palace!"  
  
I yelled: "Thanks!" and disappeared down the crowded aisles. Mentally I reviewed what I had learned. Her name was Aileen. She was-  
  
It was so damn noisy here! Moving away from the crowd I went to the docks. I was strongly assaulted by fish smell, but there was some more privacy.  
  
Taking out my notebook, I turned to a new page. At the top I wrote: "What I learned" and listed it.  
  
*the girl's name was Aileen. She was a fishermen's daughter and her house was located near the docks on the other side of town.  
  
*I have a welcome invitation there.  
  
Always nice to know I have someplace to sleep at least, I thought glibly. In truth, I like Aileen and was glad for the invitation  
  
*this city was the capital of Austria, the country I am currently in  
  
*a strange girl with funny short hair and wearing a strange brown skirt and odd shoes like mine was in the castle. She had come recently.  
  
Hitomi! I thought. She fitted the description perfectly. That, more than anything, convinced me to visit the castle.  
  
Unable to remember more I closed the notebook and wondered about my scars. Aileen had asked about them. I didn't want to go around with my left arm saying: Dilandau-sama. He had written his name unto my arm when I had disrespected him: in a fit of fury I had mocked him as 'Dilly-san.' After that, I hadn't again.  
  
I tore at my school shirt and used it as a bandage to cover my arm. There was still the scarred face, and the multiple scars on my other arm, but nothing I couldn't handle.  
  
Putting my notebook back into my bag I wet back into the market. I trotted to the castle and belatedly noticed that I had forgotten a new outfit. Oh, well.  
  
I spoke to the guards nervously, feigning the part of the shy, lost newcomer. Having aced drama, it was a perfect performance.  
  
They took me inside and one was ordered by me as I waited. Nervously I wondered, what next?  
  
The decision was made for me. "Alex?" asked a voice I knew well disbelievingly. I voice I had wondered about, whose owner I had gone crying to on earth as my only friend. Hitomi.  
  
I saw Hitomi and swallowed meekly. "The one and only. Hitomi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," she said grinning broadly. She was dressed in a flowing blue dress that hugged her form.  
  
"Nice dress," I said dryly, "Wal-Mart having a discount on the pioneer princess collection."  
  
Laughing, she seemingly unknowingly brushed a wrinkle away from the dress. "No, the Princess Millerna gave me this. You should come too! I'll introduce you to Van and the others." I noticed some contempt when she said the princess's name. Grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the surprised guard she told him: "She's with me, and I'm with Van and Alan."  
  
He seemed to respect that and let me get dragged away. I was giddily happy. Here was Hitomi. I no longer wanted to die. I wanted to talk to my friend and ask her what had happened to her since she'd gotten here.  
  
"Now that we're away from the guards." she started and her voice was concerned. "Alex, your arms. And face. What happened?"  
  
I started to shake my head and felt a wave of dizziness. As a tall man with long blond hair and angelic features entered the room I had another seizing image of a frightened girl. Death. Tragedy. It was too much. I blacked out.  
  
Alan had walked into the room to see who Hitomi was talking to. Who was Alex?  
  
Apparently a thin, slightly sick looking girl obsessed with black. He noticed the many scars across her body and frowned, having seen rape victim girls before. Had this girl been touched dishonourably by someone? If she had.Alan would see to it that the bastard that had covered her in scars was punished!  
  
Hitomi asked her something and suddenly felt her friend seemed to sway. "Alex, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
In response, Alex blacked out.  
  
Alan looked at Hitomi and pointedly to the girl, question in his eyes.  
  
"She's a friend of mine from the Mystic Moon." Hitomi said quickly. "Her name is Alexandra but she's Alex to her friends. I didn't know she could get into Gaea too! And she's all scarred up and." her voice trailed off.  
  
Alan swiftly took control of the situation. He picked up the limp girl and carried her, bridal-style, to another guest room. Hitomi followed him, looking on the verge of tears.  
  
Laying her down gently, Alan noticed the bandages on her arms. They were so raw. He undid them, and prepared to put proper ones on when he saw what they were supposed to have concealed.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Hitomi, hovering over his left shoulder.  
  
Silently, Alan traced the scar marking down with his index finger; reading it. He read it aloud: "Dilandau-sama." It was barely a whisper and he cursed. Hitomi was shocked.  
  
"Alan-san!" she asked painfully, "What does that mean?"  
  
They both knew. Hitomi may have been picked up by Van and Alan, but this poor girl had found Dilandau first, and he hadn't let go.  
  
Covering the scars he thought one thing: Dilandau would die for this.  
  
(I was going to stop here but I did promise a longer chapter)  
  
I awoke and before I opened my eyes or even fluttered them I knew there were others with me in the room. I allowed my sense of smell to take over.  
  
Hitomi smelled the same as ever, what I called the 'typical girl' smell. Fresh and rosy, like a patch of flowers and breathless. Hitomi always smelled like track and I dunno-psychic-that gave her such a breathless, appealing scent.  
  
Alan smelled prissy. He smelled of high class and steel. He sent out strong powerful waves of like, really like, at Hitomi.  
  
I smelled a strong but subtle at once perfume and had an instant thought of high-class and frilly dresses. She smelled also like she'd just finished her period a short while ago. I almost allowed myself to grin, someone she sent of psychic waves of dislike to Hitomi and Hitomi returned them with a vengeance. I instantly disliked her.  
  
Van smelled-there was no other word for it-heartbroken. He had the usual man scent of sweat and steel, mixed with blood and grit, but any psychic waves sent off him were shattered instantly to my mind by the overwhelming sadness in him.  
  
Unusually enough, I smelled a cat.  
  
I gave a small groan and opened my eyes hesitantly. I felt instantly surrounded. The smell of Alan came from a tall, well dressed man with long blond hair and piecing blue eyes that could shatter someone's confidence with a single glare. His eyes looked at me however, with unmistakable pity and I realized with shame that he had seen my scar.  
  
The high-class girl was tall with amused, but at the moment worried violet eyes with long blond hair. She wore a satin white dress, very frilly, with what looked like some sort of fashionably pale rose pink apron over it.  
  
Hitomi was dressed as she was with eyes red from crying and I instantly felt guilty. I'm sorry, I tried to whisper, but my lips wouldn't form the words.  
  
Van was dressed in the red shirt and loose brown pants I'd last seen him in. With his sword, of course, long and sharp with an air of royalty. His garnet eyes looked at me with an expression I couldn't tell. I longed to brush my lips over his and run my hands through his raven hair.  
  
The cat smell came from a cat girl. Short, she looked about thirteen with pink hair and matching dark eyes. She wore an unusual cat outfit that reminded me of one of Madison's crazy costumes in CardCaptor Sakura. I almost smiled, I couldn't imagine when I might get to do something as normal as sitting in a corner curled up with my favourite mangas again.  
  
I didn't like the look she gave Van. Somehow, I knew she loved him. And I also knew that he did not love her in the way she wanted him to.  
  
Nervously I managed a weak, "Hiya" through my parched throat.  
  
As Hitomi quickly got me a glass of water I got the distinct idea that this day was going to be interesting.  
  
I leaned on my elbows. Gaddas was handsome, but he didn't compare to Van. I saw him look my way and ignored him. I had no patience with the flirtatious, cocky grin he shot at me.  
  
Girls like me are a dime a dozen, I thought bitterly, and someone like him has probably got a pocketful of dimes. Girls like me are worthless. Everyone has told me so.  
  
I risked a glance at Alan and saw anger on his expression. I wondered briefly whether I had done something to offend him. Were he and Van lovers? He looked capable, I thought pessimistically. Actually, I'm always like this and tend to think badly of some people right off the bat. Now I was ashamed of myself because Alan had seen me faint. I disliked weakness. Then I saw his gaze on my arm.  
  
I looked. Scrawled on my arm roughly, with a knife that had burned like fire when it had dug into me forcefully so that I had screamed and cried and almost begged him to stop, were the letters: D-I-L-A-N-D-A-U-S-A-M-A. I winced. After misusing his name to get a rise-very foolishly, I had wound up with this embarrassing scar ten minutes later.  
  
My face flushed with shame. I hated pity more than dislike. Had Hitomi seen it? Van? That spoiled-looking princess.Millerna? Did the room know of my shame?  
  
I got up, and, ignoring the pain that shot through my stiff muscles, ran from the room. My eyes started to tear.  
  
"Alex, don't!" Hitomi yelled after me, her voice worried and pinched.  
  
"Alex?" murmured a feminine, spoiled princess-like voice. "What an unusual name. Even more than Hitomi." Her voice carried a hint of laughter; like she was secretly laughing and I felt Hitomi's aura heat up with anger.  
  
Ignoring the words of my best friend, a turned a corner, zipping around a beautiful tapestry of a winged blue dragon shooting fire at a knight clad in pink. I almost laughed.  
  
At a speed that would've made my track coach proud, a turned another corner, thinking: Where the hell is the fucking bathroom!?!  
  
And smacked straight into the arms of Gaddas.  
  
He grinned and held me. This guy is gonna get it, I thought. And gave a sigh, turning around. Then I grabbed his hand and before he could react, had twisted his wrist and brought his arm up and down jerkily, while twisting it. It went against the motion of the arm and I heard the satisfying 'SNAP' as the bone broke. Some of the tendons would be badly pulled also.  
  
I heard him shriek and darted.  
  
In seconds, I was out of the palace and out the window, heading for the bridge where I would try to find Aileen's home.  
  
I didn't know until later what I was doing. How many would die because of me. I didn't know that in an hour I'd be fleeing with Van, Hitomi, Merel, Aileen and the Escaflowne. Didn't know that I alone ha the power to put a stop to it. To increase it. I held the fate of all Gaia in my hands and had tossed it around. In a few days, hundred more would die from more of my careless mistakes.  
  
How could I have known?  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry about that! I couldn't think of anything else. I think I'm gonna also make a Gaddas/Alex mini romance, sparks flying in one direction. And in the next chappie Van will kiss someone. Vote who. I'm also open to suggestions. 


	6. chapter 5

Chapter Five

So here is my next chapter. I'll answer a question here from MysticalDreamer32 btw thanks for the questions, so I won't have to explain later

Q: Why did Alex just run out of the castle?

A: Alex us a very proud person and she's ashamed for Hitomi and the others—particularly Van—see her scars, chiefly the one with Dilandau's name. She's hurt and is too proud to show it. Also, she isn't exactly pleased with the situation, especially as Hitomi seeing her helpless; she has been a victim before but more recently she's been breaking noses to make up for whatever happens. She doesn't want anyone to see her weak or vulnerable.

Also, don't worry, it will still be an H/V romance, but I did make Alex get a very strong crush on him. Close to love, or love compared to boy/girl relationships she's known. I will try to put in some romance with Dilandau and maybe Folken or a mini-romance Gaddas. But don't worry V/H stays.

Disclaimer: inset witty remark here I do not own any characters except Aileen, Alex, and her brother. I also claim no right to the story plot.

On with the chappie!

I traveled down to the docks, the scent of fish stronger with every passing step. After leaving he castle, I'd searched for an outfit. I'd bought three things: the first was a black top, cut right above my belly with tight black leggings, with stylish knee, wrist and elbow armor. Secondly, I'd bought some footwear. My choice was a pair of strong mountain boots: they served a little like armor, where very durable and comfortable, and I could run easily in them. They were on sale and came with gloves. All the clothes were secondhand and the gloves third hand. But they fit and I fit in wearing them. To top it off, I tied my velvet ribbon across my forehead to keep the tiny beads of sweat from the heat out of my eyes. I liked the way that looked.

After stealing some money from a merchant and two villagers—just some pocket change mostly and a little more—I'd skimped to get myself another weapon. Something besides the beautiful dagger and katana I'd stolen. So what? I'm a thief, sue me.

The cheapest good-quality weapon was a durable long bow, strong and surely made. So I'd bought some bowstring, the actual bow, and some arrows: ten were hard flint steeled, five were tipped a little, made for trapping game, and then there were ten of the blunter ones. I'd also bought a sturdy quiver to keep them in.

Also, I'd stolen five more of the flint ones, a small seji, and some poison to dip the arrowheads in.

Life was bliss without electronic monitors and alarms.

My brother had taught me to steal. He said, there was no place where anything was free, and there would always be people who would cheat you; so take what you want and cheat them first.

I'd listened to those words, and learned. And now I was an exceptional thief. Now I lived those words, survived in the streets by them.

By that time, I trusted nobody. In that world, trust doesn't exist; just mutual fear and respectfulness to the leaders like my bro.

In the end, the difference between fear and respect doesn't really matter. Same results.

After arming myself, I'd decided to find Aileen.

Praying that she was still there I turned, avoiding a sweat slicked seaman and saw her closing up. From the smile on her face, I knew she'd sold well.

"Aileen!" I called out, my voice reaching over the din of people walking by. Fewer now that the sun was setting. "Aileen!"

She turned, pretty blond hair that had escaped its braid sliding over a tanned, thin face. Her face was a mask of surprise when she saw me. Then she smiled. "Hey! Alex right?" she inquired, waving me over. Her tongue fumbled a little with the foreign name, pronouncing it _Alej_, and I wondered what my accent with her name was like.

For that matter, how was I even able to speak their language?

Jogging the short few steps, I smiled. "Yeah."

She looked at my outfit, then her eyes slowly slid to my weapons. Blue eyes, clear as the sea, looked at me. "You're dressed like you're ready to go to war." The smile on her face was unsure, as though she couldn't tell anymore what sort of person I was.

I nodded, reluctantly. "I'm leaving this place soon. And I have Zaibach—"

She clapped a frantic hand over my mouth urgently. "Quiet!" she hissed, "Do you want everyone here to hear you?" she looked around, trying to decide what to do. Patiently, I stood still, my mouth closed although I did remove her hand.

"Come to my house," she said finally. "We can talk there privately."

"What about your parents?" I asked suspiciously. I hadn't escaped the Fortress only to be caught again.

"Father won't be home until late, and Mother is out on a trip with my baby sister. For her work, she travels a lot this time of year."

"Oh, I see." What now?

She began to walk briskly towards a bridge near the docks, motioning for me to follow. I shrugged mentally and did. After all, it's not like I could go anywhere else. I would return to the castle, when I could find something to say. I would not be a victim. When I returned, I didn't want pity.

Near the bridge, the stands thinned. The air smelled musky, deep, and I unconsciously rubbed my arms, feeling as though I was walking through a graveyard. The ground here was soft, making a sucking sound when I walked. I tried not to think of walking over rotting flesh and bones. The un-thought alone was making me ready to barf.

Aileen didn't seem to mind. She walked through this place as though she'd walked it all her life. Noticing my discomfort, she fell in step with me.

"Something wrong?"

"Uhh...this place..." I began, unsure, "did people die here? It doesn't feel right..." then I caught myself. "Sorry," I said quickly, "I didn't mean to disrespect your home or anything—"

"It's alright." She said, holding up a hand. "This place was where the ancient kings murdered those who betrayed the Crown. They tossed their bodies here like trash and burned. Later, during the war over fifty years ago, this city expanded and the gallows hill was made. But some say they can still feel the aura of death here."

"I see."

She smiled thinly. "We're here."

She gestured to a small cabin, made entirely of stone and built slightly into the bridge. The soil there was dark and rich, a few trees grew limply. The house itself was sturdy looking, and the flagstone was new.

"Neat." I said honestly. For all its simplicity, it was sweet looking, homely. Suddenly I felt sorry for myself, jealous of the mention of Aileen's family when I had none, sorry that I had lived so long like a stray.

"Thanks."

Once inside, I saw her house was practical and simple. The kitchen was small and homely; copper pots hanging from the walls and some spices in the air. It had a flat, small stove that seemed to run on a small purple stone on its side. "Cooking charm," Aileen explained. "Ma saved for years to buy it, mostly only the wealthy have it."

I nodded and looked around. The furniture was all wooden and strong with little thought placed for comfort except for a small pillow sown into the chairs. There were no couches and the fireplace was plain as well: tough black stone, mattered with soot, placed in the center of the living room. A broom stood in clear view.

I the center of the kitchen was a mirror. I quickly looked in it, taking care to hide my weapons. The bow I kept in plain sight, along with the dagger. When Aileen saw it, she smiled. "I have a sheath for the sword," she offered. "My brother's old one. It's a little dusty and the top is a little broken, but we sewed it up and you should be fine." She left to another room upstairs, blond hair bouncing.

Carefully, I concealed the seji behind my sword. A seji sword is small and slick, used only for close contact. The handle is short and blunt, the sword sharp on only one side. Once Aileen handed me the sheath, I muttered a quick but grateful "Thanks" and it was perfectly hidden. The poison was hidden in my pocket.

Aileen was sitting down and offered me a chair, "Sit." She said.

I sat. The hard wood bit into my back and I expertly hid a wince. Aileen smiled then regarded me seriously. "Talk."

I felt like a dog, with these orders: sit, talk. Smiling a funny half-smile I asked "How much do you want to know?"

"The weapons, let's start with that."

I shrugged and explained coming from Earth. Then I told her what Earth really was and she gasped. "Oh Great Goddess." She murmured.

"Who?" I asked, interested.

"Our Great Mother Goddess, Perselia. I come from the South, and am a Lek'tak. We worship the Mother Goddess and her five sons and five daughters." She pointed to a handsomely furnished alter in the room. "She rules over life, death, beauty, war, earth and sky." Then she began pointing to the smaller statue next to her. "These are her children and her sister Eiaman' ie is the goddess of sea, sailors and luck." She grinned at me. "Her designs are on the dagger."

I smiled. "Cool." I noticed with admiration how easily the strange words rolled off her tongue. For I, Eiaman' ie would sound more like _Yeah_-_mon_-_ee_ and Perselia more like Purr-seal-lee-ahh. Aileen, I thought mournfully, said it so smoothly. But then, this was her first language. I hadn't noticed her accent before, but when compared to the native Austrian merchants, its was smoother and a bit more of a drawl, like speaking through honey and twice as sweet and silky.

She smiled at me. "Now tell me about you. About the Mystic Moon—earth—and what you did there. Start with how you know to use those weapons."

I easily explained the kendo my brother had done and that I'd mostly mimicked at home, and archery clubs I'd been a part of. Then went into how my mates had taught me to use a dagger.

"Mates!" she yowled, "You look WAY too young to have even one mate, let alone more!" her face was red from the exclamation.

I burst out laughing. She looked shocked. Through my wild giggles I managed to get out "You—got—me—all—wrong! Ha-ha!"

When I could breathe again, I sat up, feeling my hair messy, and said calmly: "By mates, I mean my friends, like in the gang. Don't worry, I've never had any farther than a date!" I sat back down. "That was good." I realized suddenly that I never really laughed.

Aileen blushed, and then she smiled at me. "So...? What then?"

"Well...from there it gets too personal. I'm sorry but...I'm not ready to share it." I'd told Hitomi about my gang and runaway life. Some of it was good—the friends, family I'd had with my gang, but later when I was placed in foster homes I kept running away to get back to them. Didn't matter in the end. From there on, it wasn't terrible.

Aileen looked a little sad and nodded. "Ok." She said in a small voice.

In return I stepped out of the uncomfortable chair. Awkwardly, she got up and started to make tea. I strode to the window and tipped back my head, staring at the darkening sky.

Aileen had convinced me to return to the castle. I decided to listen to her. Hitomi deserved an apology. I did my best to convince myself that going to the castle had nothing to do with seeing Van.

This time, I snuck in. Along with some deliveries I hid myself and _viola_. I slipped past, looking for the room where I'd been before. This way, there was no mistaking the pink knight.

My nostrils caught two scents. Van in one direction, Hitomi in another. I wrestled with myself for the better part of two minutes then went in Van's direction.

There he was. Walking across the room, probably coming from the upstairs. His face could have been a portrait. He reminded me of the Greek God Aries. He was so perfect. I licked my lips, glad that I'd brushed my hair.

He was closer now. Probably couldn't see me. Made sense. I could only see him through the stored light.

There was sweat on his face. Hair was plastered to it, upper lip wet. His lashes, so long, caught my eye, along with the smudges of dirt on his cheeks.

Now that his face was breathtakingly perfect, I saw how beautiful it was. I stepped out of the shadows.

"Alex?" he asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't respond. Instead, I stepped up to him and placed my lips on his, pulling my body close.

When I was twelve, I went out with a fifteen-year-old boy named Josh. He'd come onto me. No, not like that. I was still a virgin. I meant major make-out and groping. So I used what I remembered on van.

I ran a hand through his hair, longingly. My lips pressed more desperately, intensely against his, he kissed me back, slowly. My thigh I rubbed against him, letting myself into his arms. My breast pressed against his body. I kissed his neck, licking it and drawing my tongue up to his lips, kissing him deeply.

He kissed back, breathing hard. His hand went down my back. Then he pulled away, clutching my hands as if shielding himself. "No."

"No?" I whispered, breathing hard. The skin on my throat and lips tingled from his touch.  
"We can't, I..." he stopped. "I'm sorry." He let go o me, and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, his hand, draw it up to my cheek.

I was going to cry. Unbelievable. I'd never cried over a guy or this reason. But he was waking something in me, something I'd never felt before.

Not like this.

I read his thoughts, it was hard but I felt a passing glimpse of Hitomi. For a split second—just that, and I felt terrible—I felt a rush of hate, of envy, at Hitomi. I bit my lip.

"Why did you run away?" he asked me, leaning against the wall. I could tell that he was wary of me but not willing to leave, curious maybe?

"I was ashamed."

"Of your scars?"

I looked straight into hi eyes. For a moment Van was caught, seeing how luminous they were. Were those, tears, clinging to the beautiful black lashes? "Yes."

"Who gave them to you?"

"Dilandau."

He cursed. "Where you—"  
"On board? Yes, I was. And I saw your brother, Folken." His face tightened. "He helped me. A little."

"Did he help you escape?" I could tell that he was still torn over what he had learned about his brother. He was trying to justify him in a good way.

But I didn't lie. "No, I asked him, but he wouldn't."

He looked away. I felt something off him I couldn't name.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said back. "Did you want to talk to Hitomi?"

"Yes, actually. And I wanted to apologize."

"To Gaddas?"

"Not really."

He smiled a little. "Maybe you should. You broke his arm pretty badly."

"I'm not really sorry."

The smile faded.

"Goodnight." I said. Footsteps sounded in the hall. Van started to leave.

"Hitomi is on the roof," he said, with a backward glance.

Van turned away, feeling torn. He had seen Hitomi and now he felt so strongly about her...but this girl had come. Alex. She was beautiful.

Were all the girls from the mystic moon like Hitomi and Alex?

Gaddas turned the corner and saw the same breathtakingly gorgeous girl from before. The same one who' broken his arm. Where did she learn to fight?

Gods she was beautiful. Once she got cleaned up and gained some weight she would be stunning.

Her eyes turned toward him. Gaddas forgot what he'd been coming down for. Her eyes were so bright. Shimmering like diamonds, teardrops caught on her startling black lashes. Her lips glowed. Her cheeks shimmered. He realized it wasn't make-up but her own natural glow. Her eyes seemed to have a light of their own.

"I would like to thank you," he told her.

She didn't seem startled, she just turned to face him fully, an eyebrow raised. He noticed that she stood with her right hip slightly jutted out. "For?"

Her stomach stretched as she did. Ok, just thinking of her stomach and what surrounded them was a mistake. "For breaking my arm," he said.

She was silent.

"New form of apology?" he quipped.

"I'm not really sorry."

He stared back at her. There was something going on inside her.

"Is Hitomi on the roof?" she asked.

"Last I saw she was running to her room." He replied. "Why?"

She gave him a slight smirk. "I need to apologize."

So, that was extra long. Wow. Review soon please, and so sorry for the long wait.


End file.
